Not Alone
by Looking4Something2Do
Summary: Lucy loves to dance. It's her only way to get away from her 'lovely' life as an heiress. She has to dance alone because no one can keep up with her. Well what happens when she meets a boy with pink hair who can keep up with her? Will she keep her heart closed, or be with the love of her life?T for cursing, NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, JeRza, MirFreed. I might not include some pairs.
1. Pink Hair

**Wassap! I am really happy cause my family went out to celebrate my mom'm BDay. (Even though it was 13 days ago)**

* * *

Dance. That's all I can feel. Dance. Is how I get away from it all. Dance. Is where my emotions actually show. Twirling, spinning, sliding. This is what I love. If only I had a partner. No one can be my partner because they all run out of energy after the first song. So I stick with dancing alone. In Fairy Tail there are no chairs, you either dance or leave. There is a bar but I don't know what it looks like. Every Friday night I come here and dance from 8 pm to 1 am closing.

Ugh! I was having such a nice night. Now some idiot has their hands on my waist. I nod my head from side to side. Its way to loud to actually tell him to let go. He smirks but continues to dance with me. Fine then!

We dance. Song after song. Not missing a beat. He just keeps dancing. He lifts me in the air, I laugh. This is the most fun I've had in a long time! Soon it's 1 am and everyone is ushered out. Me and the boy are still dancing. Then the music stops. I look at him, we are both panting. A woman with white hair walks up to us.

Normal POV

"Natsu you have to leave now." Mirajane told her friend

"Sorry Mira. I was just dancing with this girl." He points back to see the girl already leaving. "Wait! I'm Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?"

"It's almost my curfew. You'll just have to find out next Friday night." The blonde girl laughed walking out the door. Natsu just laughed 'That girl is a wierdo'

Lucy walked into her huge home to be greeted the same way she was greeted when her dad was home. All her maids and butlers lined up by the door, and bowing."Greetings " Her favorite maid Virgo came up to her. "Hey Virgo" "Hello Mistress" Virgo bent down to pull off Lucy's shoes. "Oh… Dad's home?" "Correct Mistress" "Virgo you know I hate it when you call me that. We're best friends, yet you treat me so distant." "Only when Master is home" Lucy groaned loudly. She walked upstairs to the 3rd floor. Her father was in his study, sleeping from working hard. Lucy got a blanket**(AN: I don't know where it came from)** and put it on her only parent. "Goodnight… Papa." And with that Lucy went into her room, plopped on her bed and closing her eyes from her long dancing session. "Pink hair…" Lucy whispered as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Finally finished! *wipes sweat* JK. Sorry for the short chapter I'll try to write longer ones once I get the time. Whatever, I'm just Looking4Something2Do**


	2. He Didn't Even Hear Me

**Wassap! It's really late so I'm trying to type before my mom asks me to go to bed.**

* * *

Lucy POV

My school, Magnolia Academy, is for the gifted. Not! You mean the school for the incredibly rich! I really hate it here. They make it seem as if the school has the best teachers or whatever. They are just mediocre. We barely learn but make up for it by getting huge projects. Good thing they are easy. These projects are so time consuming that I can't go to Fairy Tail over the weekend. t But tonight is the night that I ask Father to transfer me. I just have to get past today.

Normal POV

"Oi! Flamebrain, why did you run away in Fairy Tail last night? I couldn't find you anywhere." Natsu's best friend, Gray, asked

"I was dancing with the Golden Girl!" Natsu danced in his seat

"What?! How? She doesn't let anyone dance with her."

"I just asked her."

"Hey! What's with the commotion?" Erza banged her hands on the desk. "There will be no noise pollution from the two of you in Fairy Tail Highschool!"

"Hey… Ice Princess doesn't Erza take her job a bit too seriously as Grade Rep.?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you gonna answer my question or not?!" Erza fumed.

"We were talking about how Natsu got to dance with the girl he's wanted to ask for a couple of months."

"I see what's her name?" Levy asked entering the conversation.

"I don't know"

"How do you not know? How could you forget? Haven't you wanted to dance with her for a long time? How did you even ask if you didn't know her name?"

"Well I didn't really ask her."

"WHAT?" Erza and Levy mouth dropped

"No, like I held onto her waist, and didn't let go. So she gave up and just danced with me."

"Just like in the books, when the protagonist meets the girl of his dream! And of course live happily ever after." Levy sqealed

"No Levy the stuff in the books never actually happens." Natsu sighed

The teacher soon walked in and everyone took their seats. Natsu sighed again thinking of the Golden Girl. Soon it was the end of the day, and everyone went home. When Lucy got home all of the people who worked for her were either on the couch watching a movie or drinking at the below round bar. "Where's dad?" Lucy yelled to no one in particular. Her question was answered when she heard the plane engine running in the backyard. She ran to see her father hopping in his private plane.

"Wait father! Can I transfer to Fairy Tail High?"

"Sure Lucy do whatever you want I don't care." Jude Heartfelia yelled back while on the phone.

'He doesn't even know what I said' Lucy thought. She walked into back her house and asked for Virgo.

"Yeah Lucy!" Virgo yelled. "I was just at the best part of the movie!" She wined

"Whatever." Lucy laughed. "Hey I'm transferring schools can you get my uniform? I'm going to Fairy High"

"I read in your diary that you were going to ask that asshole of a father to transfer so I already ordered every public school's uniform… Your welcome"

"First of all, you read my diary?! Second of all, thank you. But how did you know I would choose a public school?"

"Knowing you, you'd probably die if you went another private school." Virgo said smirking.

"Alright I'm going to bed. I can't wait for my new start tomorrow!" Lucy ran to her bedroom laughing. "Oh yeah can you make me lunch? Thanks" She added not even waiting for an answer.

"Ugh! I forgot to pause the movie!" Virgo yelled running back to see the movie had already finished.

* * *

**The last part is from experience. I bet I'm not the only one. Don't you hate when that happens. But it mostly happens when I lose a place in my book. Anyway… I'm just Looking4Something2Do.**


End file.
